


thrift store treasures

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pineapples, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “PINee!” taemin yelled, causing the old man halfway down the aisle to look up from the green bowl in his hands.





	thrift store treasures

**Author's Note:**

> there was a set of pineapple salt & pepper shakers, a pineapple cream pitcher, & a pineapple sugar bowl at a local thrift store.   
> i squealed & took pics.

minho grunted at the punch to his arm, shoving taemin back so hard he nearly fell into the shelves.    


“dammit taemin, what the fuck?!”  


to his chagrin the other never even looked up, just waved his hand in the air beckoning him closer.

“come here!  come here!  look what i found!”

minho stepped closer to the shelf, squinting at the messy assortment of mismatched glassware & cutting boards.  


“what?”

suddenly a pair of pineapple-shaped salt & pepper shakers along with a matching creamer pitcher & sugar jar were shoved in his face.

“we need these!”

“what?  why?”

“PINee!” taemin yelled, causing the old man halfway down the aisle to look up from the green bowl in his hands.  minho flashed him a wry smile & turned back with a grimace.  


“really?”  taemin’s eager nod & bright eyes meant that minho was left with no choice but to sigh & pull out a ten dollar bill that taemin snatched & was halfway to the register with before he could even put his wallet back into his pocket.  another sigh as he followed slowly, heading to the entrance & watching taemin watch the clerk wrap the purchases in newspaper.    


fuck, he thought, hands shoved in his pockets, jinki sure knew how to pick ‘em.  


End file.
